Welcome back more like welcome home
by midnightangel109
Summary: 18 year old Chihiro has gone back to the Spirit World because of her friend. What's this? Haku doesn't remember her or is his just ignoring her. Please read!
1. Wait Celena!

Hello readers! Thank you for choosing to read my story. Ever since I watched _Spirited Away_, I wanted to write a fanfic of my favorite couple, Haku and Chihiro. This will be in chapters. Sorry this one is so short. Please Enjoy. I do not own any of the characters for _Spirited Away_. If I did, there would be another movie. Haku would finally be with Chihiro.

**_Bold Italics_** means thoughts

**Welcome Back.... more like welcome home**

**"Haku," I sighed as I looked out the window. _I wonder if I'll be able to see Haku again_. _Will he remember our promise? I've change a lot. Will he be able to recognize me?_ The cool autumn wind blew the orange leafed trees. Some green stayed but not much. "Chihiro," the teacher yelled.**

**"Yes ma'am," I replied. I got use of saying that since my trip to the Spirit World.  
**

**"Stop daydreaming and pay attention." I looked down at my desk. My red hair tie on my wrist sparkled. I was wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants. Finally the bell rang and school was over. I saw my best friend. We met when I first came here. She introduced herself and we've grew closer ever since. She had long, curly, red hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt that had golden colored thread in it, dark blue jeans, and a few silver rings. She walked over to me, gracefully. "Chihiro. You have to check out what I found." She said and ran off to one direction.**

**"Wait Celena!" My mid-length brown hair flew backwards as I ran after Celena. I found her standing in front of a run down train station. She walked in. As she did, memories flooded through my head, quite painfully. "Celena! Come back while you still can."**

**"Come on Chihiro. You need to come in. It's like… like something is drawing me. Please come." A familiar feeling swelled inside my chest. I ran to get her, but we were in the Spirit World. I didn't feel like going back anymore. Memories were still going in my head. "You human! What are you doing here," a rough voice asked. A man who looked about twenty-five years old came towards us. His dark brown hair swayed in the wind and his dark red eyes were on me. **

**"Relax Chihiro. He won't harm you," Celena said.**

**"You know him?" I asked.**

**"Yep. He is Robert, my husband."**

**"Wait… does that mean you're from here?"**

**Ohhh.......... will we ever know if Celena was from here or is she lying so she can stay?  
**

**I promise the next one will be longer. I want to see how this takes off first. Please review! :)**


	2. Hello Haku

I wanted to get two chapters done. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Almighty Flashback**

**"Relax Chihiro. He won't harm you," Celena said.**

**"You know him?" I asked.**

**"Yep. He is Robert, my husband."**

**"Wait… does that mean you're from here?"**

**End Almighty Flashback**

**"Yes," she answered.**

**"How did you? Why did you-"**

**"I'll explain later. Robert, tell everyone that a human has entered the Spirit World. Make sure the news gets to the dragon. Chihiro, we are going to Zeniba's house."**

**"Okay," he replied. Celena grabbed my hand and we went up into the sky. She threw me up in the air. She transformed into a hawk, a big one that is. Her feathers were red. The transformation took me by surprise that I forgot to scream. We stopped in front of a lone cottage. I raced to the door, and as I expected the door opened. "Granny," I yelled.**

**"Chihiro," she replied. We had a long hug. Then Zeniba did a small bow to Celena. I looked at her questionably. She had a look that told me she would explain later. I was forced to stand outside. The wind breezed through out the forest. It made me think of Haku. **

**"Chihiro. We are going to the bathhouse," Celena announced. Her clothes changed. She had a deep purple robe and golden necklaces and rings. "Also, I am a highly respected spirit here. The dragon and you have a connection that caught my eye. I have never seen it before. I went to investigate it, but you had to leave. I followed you to that human world. I saved up some energy so that I wouldn't go back into the Spirit World. I realized very quickly that the connection I saw was love. I have never seen a human and spirit love each other. Since you and the dragon have parted ways, the dragon has sort changed. When you see him, you cannot run to him and hug him. He has not forgotten you, but his memory has faded some. He is in charge of the bathhouse. I can see your connection trying to get back together, but him having faded memory, it is very hard." My heart started to break at this. "I have brought you back to be with Haku and to get him back to the way he originally was. Here eat this." She handed me some cake. Hope was building inside my chest.**

**"What am I going to do?"**

**"Act yourself. You can visit your old friends, but don't get in so much trouble to an extent where you have to see Haku in his office. Now to change your clothes." She waved her hand and muttered something. My outfit completely changed. It consisted of an emerald colored kimono. A white dragon was the design. "Honey. Everyone knows there is a human. They also know that we are coming to the bathhouse," Robert said as he came down from the sky.**

**"Good, now hang on Chihiro." Celena transformed. We were at the bridge of the bathhouse in the matter of minutes. I got off of Celena feeling nervous. Celena and Robert smiled at me. I messed with my hair. We started to step on the bridge. Out of instinct I held my breath. Celena patted my back hard enough to make me cough. "Don't hold your breath, you're a guest ."**

**"Welcome Mrs. Celena and Sir Robert. Um… whom might you be?" the frog said.**

**"Chihiro." His eyes widened.**

**"Come inside. We are very pleased that you have chosen to come to our bathhouse," the frog said. The door opened and a man that looked the age of twenty stood there giving a small bow. His dark green hair complemented his emerald eyes. _Haku. _Our eyes met. A warm feeling exploded through me. A blush took over my face. Something bothered me though. I knew that they knew I was a human, but I didn't know why they were not saying anything. "They won't say anything because you're with us," Celena said, not even bothering to whisper it. The bathhouse looked the same. A lot of the spirits gave a small bow, then went onto regular business. We walked to an elevator. I blushed even more when Haku stood in front of me. When the elevator closed Celena started talking. "How's the bathhouse treating you Haku?"**

**"Fine. How was your trip if you mind me asking?"**

**"It was great. I made new friends."**

**"Ah. What about the human with you? She doesn't happen to be one of them does she?"**

**"She is"**

**"What's your name?"**

**"C-Chihiro."**

**"That's a nice name."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Your from the human world?"**

**"Y-yes." The elevator went silent. We were four floors from Yubaba's, I mean Haku's room. We entered one room. It was beautiful. The room had red walls, two gold colored lamps, a view of the train tracks, purple curtains, and two brown desks. The bed had red covers with different symbols stitched with golden thread. "Chihiro. Your room is over here," Haku said.**

**"Okay." We entered another room, then Haku left. the room had a light shade of red, but it wasn't pink. The lamps were golden. The bed frame had a colorless dragon carved into it. I looked at the bed covers and glared. The bed covers color was emerald.** _**Are they trying to mock me?**_

I'll end it there. Please tell me what you think! :)


	3. Old Friends and a Wall That Hurts

Thank you so much for the reviews. I like getting responses. Ya'll are great!!!! Enjoy chapter 3 of Welcome home... more like welcome home.

**Chapter 3**

**Review**

**"Chihiro. Your room is over here," Haku said.**

**"Okay." We entered another room, and then Haku left. The room had a light shade of red, but it wasn't pink. The lamps were golden. The bed frame had a colorless dragon carved into it. I looked at the bed covers and glared. The bed covers color was emerald.** **_Are they trying to mock me?_**

**End**

**I realized that I didn't have any clothes to change into. I was about to go ask Celena for some clothes, but suddenly clothes appeared out of nowhere. There was a big t-shirt and shorts. _My favorite! I am so glad that Celena is my best friend. _I smiled as I fell on my bed. My thoughts were clouded about tomorrow's events and Haku. The next day I got up early. I put on a green short and blue shorts. I took the secret yet dangerous way to go see Kamajj. **(AN: I freaked out when I saw her hit the wall. I wonder what went through her mind after ouch.)** I threw open the door. "KAMAJJ!!!!" I yelled. He woe up with a jolt.**

**"What? Who's there?" he asked.**

**"It's me Chihiro or as you might know as Sen."**

**"Chihiro? My… you have grown. How long has it been?"**

**"Eight years."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"Eighteen." He gave me a long hug. We started to chat for hours about my life. He looked up suddenly. Then, ushered me to go around a corner. I heard the door slide open. My breath caught in my throat. My heart beat going a million miles a second. "Ah. You are going to want to come out Chihiro," Kamajj announced. I took a peak at whom the person is.**

**"LIN!"**

**"Sen?" she asked after a while.**

**"My real name is Chihiro." She put the bucket full of star candies down and hugged me. The little soot balls crowded at my feet. It was their way of hugging me. I smiled at them. "Welcome back."_ More like welcome home._ "My… my, you've grown Chihiro."**

**"Yep." A blush settled across my face.**

**"Have you seen Haku?" Sadness flowed through me for a second.**

**"Yes, but he doesn't remember me."**

**"Are you serious? Why I outta… when I get my hands on him…"**

**"It's okay. I am going to get him to remember. That's why Celena brought me here. She said he has changed."**

**"No way! You're with Celena! …. Anyways he has changed. He is lonely and gets mad kind of easily."**

**"Oh."**

**"I have to go. Someone might figure out that I'm taking too long. Bye Chihiro and Kamajj."**

**"Bye Lin." I started to leave, but not before hugging Kamajj again. I opened the door and ran into a well muscular chest. "Chihiro," a deep voice questioned. I slowly looked up, I didn't have to figure out whom it was, and the white and blue outfit gave it away. My face lit up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July. "H-hi Haku."**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"I got lost."**

**"Come with me then." _Good he believed me. _I followed him to the door Lin went out of. We didn't say anything and it felt weird. Many workers stared at us. "Is that? It is!" That was the one I heard a lot. We stopped and I went into my pris- I mean room. I stared at the ceiling. It was really interesting because there was a painting of clouds and the clouds moved. It turns into stars at night. _I want him to remember me. I really do, but I don't know what to do. Should I give up? Nah. I-I love him too much. _My door opened. Stood there was Lin with three plates of food. "Haku ordered me to bring you food."**

**"Do you want to stay for a while?"**

**"Of course!" We ate in peace. Lin took the dishes and set them on one of the desks in my room. We looked at the ceiling. "I hope Haku remembers me. Sometimes I feel like banging my head on the wall because he can't. Do you think he will?" (Thanks KagomexSesshomaru123321. I wanted to add that because it was funny.)**

**"Yes. And if he doesn't, I'll… wait! I know. We will get you in so much trouble that Haku has to talk to you alone. I'm brilliant. Come on." She grabbed my hand and took off.**

** "Wait!"**

R&R!!!!**  
**


	4. Geting Into Trouble To See Haku

I've been sick lately so i couldn't update. Here is chap. 4

Chapter 4

Recap

**"Yes. And if he doesn't, I'll… wait! I know. We will get you in so much trouble that Haku has to talk to you alone. I'm brilliant. Come on." She grabbed my hand and took off.**

**"Wait!"**

End Recap

**"No buts," Lin said.**

**"Celena said not to- oof" I ran into someone. I saw the workers starring at me. Lin was walking away very slowly. I looked up; a guy with black hair and angry black eyes grabbed my arm. We walked to the elevator. _Oh how I wish I could magically disappear. This is Haku's fault. If he could remember me, I won't be in this situation. _We went to many other elevators and finally to a pair of double doors. "Master Haku," the guy said, but no one was answering. We walked into the office. I let out a breath of relief. The guy frowned. I looked at the window and my world came crashing down. A dragon was coming to the open window._ Why didn't I see that before?_ The dragon transformed into Haku. His eyes narrowed at us. "Master Haku, this girl is causing trouble. I request that she leaves the bath house immediately."**

**"Leave the girl here. You have work to do." The guy gave me a glare and left. Once the door closed, Haku motioned me to sit. "What did you do?"**

**"I bumped into him."**

**"You've managed to make my workers start slacking off. Why should you stay here? Don't use Celena or her- "**

**"Haku."**

**"husband. You might make my workers revolt. I think you- "**

**"Haku."**

**"should leave. You are a lot more- "**

**"KOHAKU." He froze and stared at me. _Shoot. I should have not said that._ He didn't move for what seemed like hours. I saw him get up. His eyes were different. They didn't hold anger anymore but something else. He motioned to leave. "If you mess with my workers again, you will be up here. Chihiro." I quickly left. My eyes looking at the floor, and a blush across my face. The way he said my name made me want to shiver. As I went into my room, a note was on my desk.**

Dear Chihiro,

Robert and I are going somewhere important. We will be back as soon as possible. Have fun with the dragon.-wink- stay out of trouble and see you soon.

Celena

P.S. You will be staying at the bathhouse. I already paid for your room. Also you have more clothes.

**I put the note down. _Great. Now I'm going to get bored. What am I going to do in a giant bathhouse? _I slapped my forehead. I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I didn't know when but I fell asleep.**

***Dream***

**I walked into a meadow. The sun was shinning. The grass was green. Yellow, blue, purple, red, pink, and white flowers were growing everywhere. Trees were here and there. I gasped at the beautiful site. "Chihiro," someone whispered. I turned around and smiled. I took a step back, and the person looked confused. "I – I um…hi," I said; he chuckled.**

**"Hello."**

**"So… how are you?'**

**"Fine."**

**"That's good. I missed you, Haku"**

**"I missed you too." Haku came closer to me. He pulled me into a hug, "I missed you terribly. Ever since you left I've yearned to see you again. But now you're here." He lifted my chin up. He came closer-**

***End Dream***

**"No." I sat up quickly. _It was a dream. It ended when it was getting good. _I frowned at my thoughts. I go some clothes on, after I took a shower. The dream wouldn't leave my head. I hung around in my room for a few days, letting everyone cool down. I went to visit Kamajj from time to time. "Psssssssssssst…Chihiro," someone whispered. I turned around to see Lin. I hugged her. She pulled me along. "Where are we going?"**

**"Outside. You have been inside for too long." We went to a balcony. I enjoyed the breeze. I smiled to myself. I noticed that Lin was gone. I stared out at the sea that was the train tracks. _Must have rain._ I saw something out in distance. It did come closer to the point that I knew who it was. The white scale gave it away and it went up too. I saw red in the air. "Haku," I yelled. I ran inside. I purposely bumped into the same guy. He looked down at me. "You," he said with a deadly tone. He grabbed my arm. We went to the elevators.**

**"I'll got to Master Haku," I told him.**

**"You better. I'll know if you didn't." I walked in the elevator. He watched me. I quickly went to the others. I finally was at the final floor. I ran to his office. Haku was on the floor bleeding. I walked over to him. His eyes were open. They were black. He moved his hand. I flew against the wall. He walked up to me. He took a deep breath and his eyes were their original emerald. I winced as the pain sank in. "C-Chihiro," he said before passing out.**

**R & R :)  
**


	5. Haku!

Sorry for not updating for awhile and for the chapter being short! Been busy busy busy. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Recap

**Haku was on the floor bleeding. I walked over to him. His eyes were open. They were black. He moved his hand. I flew against the wall. He walked up to me. He took a deep breath and his eyes were their original emerald. I winced as the pain sank in. "C-Chihiro," he said before passing out.**

End Recap

**I quickly went to him. A bucket of water and a cloth were near him. I started cleaning his wounds. I walked around his office and finally found a blanket. I placed it over him and held his hand. A few hours later the sound of knocking rang through my ears. Panic started to take over my senses.**

Haku p.o.v.

**I felt something on my hand. I didn't move and opened my eyes slightly. I saw my beautiful Chihiro. I remembered what happened before I passed out and felt miserable. I would have to apologize later. A knock on my door interrupted the moment. She started to panic; I tried not to laugh. An idea popped into my head. I pulled her down, ignoring my pain. I closed my eyes. I managed to keep my breathing under control. The knocking eventually stopped and Chihiro relaxed. She started to move. _You're not getting away my dear Chihiro. _She gave up and I felt the warmth of her body helped me fall asleep.**

Chihiro p.o.v.

**I was blushing like crazy. Haku was holding me in his arms, his strong muscular arms. I relaxed after my futile effort to get out of his grip. Slowly I fell asleep.**

**The next time I woke up, I was in the same place but Haku was not holding me. I turned to see him turned the other way. He was still asleep. I checked his wounds and washed them again. I looked at his face. I would never deny the fact that he looks hot. I moved some hair off his face. As I pulled back another hand grabbed mine. "Uh… hi Haku," I greeted.**

**"Chihiro…I'm sorry."**

**"For what?"**

**"I hurt you."**

**"It's okay. You were protecting yourself. Besides I'm okay." He sat up grunting in pain. I put my hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes. His body warmed up incredibly fast. After a minute or two it stopped. He opened his eyes. "Thank you for caring for me," he said.**

**"You're welcome." I started to blush.**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"I made your worker stop working… I guess."**

**"So… you here for the same reason again."**

**"Yep." I stood up, ready to walk away.**

**"Well you are"- he stood up-" a trouble maker." He walked over to me. I backed away until my back made contact with the wall. "Chihiro, I need to tell you something." One of his hands was next to my head. His face was close to mine.**

**"What is it?" Our noses were almost touching. His head was tilted but only by a fraction.**

**End chapter 5**

**R&R! I'll try to update really soon. I am almost done. Yes I know it's sad!  
**


	6. Celena Brings News, Should I Stay?

Alrighty. The last chapter for my fanfic. I am so proud of myself for doing this. Please enjoy it. :D

Chapter 6

Recap

**"Well you are"- he stood up-" a trouble maker." He walked over to me. I backed away until my back made contact with the wall. "Chihiro, I need to tell you something." One of his hands was next to my head. His face was close to mine.**

**"What is it?" Our noses were almost touching. His head was tilted but only by a fraction.**

End Recap

**"I love you." He kissed my lips. I was surprised but quickly kissed back. He put his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms his neck. He pulled away all to quickly. Though, I was left completely breathless.**

**"I love you too, Kohaku." He kissed me again but it there was more passion in it. I pushed against the wall. He was holding me tightly. His tongue slid across my bottom lip. I gasped and he took the opportunity. We stayed in the passionate lip lock for a few minutes. I was forced to pull away because air was becoming necessary. Our breaths were coming out in gasps. Haku smiled at me. "Haku what happened to you earlier? You were hurt."**

**"I just got in a fight with some of the spirits around here. It wasn't dangerous."**

**"Your wound scared me."**

**"I'm sorry." He hugged me. I couldn't help but kiss him again. His was more than happy to kiss back. Our kiss was becoming rougher as the passion between us grew. Someone opening the door made us split apart quickly. We both fixed ourselves. Celena was standing before us.  
**

**"Chihiro! Are you okay? You weren't in your… room," Celena said, her eyes held amusement. I blushed.  
**

**"I'm fine."  
**

**"Did Haku explain why he could not remember you?"**

**'Let me explain," Haku interrupted, "Ever since Chihiro left for the Human World, I've been lonely and longing to see her. It started to get very bad. I would not want to do anything, so I tried to forget you. It worked for a while. I would have dreams about a human girl with brown hair and amazing personality. I would wake up feeling like I knew her, but I couldn't remember meeting anyone like that. It came back into my mind every time I tried to set it aside. Then I saw you with Celena and Robert. Every thing about you seemed familiar to me. When you came into my office and yelled my name, my whole name, it triggered my memories. I made you leave my office because my feelings also came back. I was afraid of what I would do to you if you stayed any longer. I sorted out my feelings and realized I love you. I hope you can forgive me."**

**"Of course I do." Celena cleared her throat to grab my attention.**

**"Chihiro. I have found a way for you to stay in the Spirit World. If you agree to stay, your friends and family will have every memory of you and anything about you erased. You would become immortal like the dragon. If you do not want to stay, you will have to leave. You will be able to keep your memories. A story will be in the minds of your friends and family for the time you have been gone. You can have an hour to make your decision."**

**"I want to stay."**

**"You… are you sure?"**

**"Yes. I will not be able to live a normal life in the other world. Not after this. I'm happy with Haku. A life without him is no life at all."**

**"You're positive?" I nodded my head yes. "My magic will mess with your DNA. You will not age from this point on. You cannot live in the other world anymore. One step into the other world, you will die. You wont be human anymore." She put her hand on my head. I felt a weird sensation go through out my body. She smiled at me. "See you around Chihiro. Take care of her dragon." She hugged me and left. I turned to Haku. He smiled at me but his eyes held disbelief. "You're sure?"**

**"I lived eight years without you and away from this place that I consider home. In those eight painful years, I felt like an outsider. I love it here and I love you. He stared at me for a few minutes.**

**"I love you too." He hugged me tightly. He rested his check on top of my head. Then he let go off me. "Well then. Chihiro, will you marry me? To become my mate forever?" He brought out a ring with an emerald in the middle with two diamonds on the side.**

**"OF COURSE!" I kissed him. He slipped the ring on my ring finger. He called for someone.**

**"Bring Chihiro's things into my room. No questions. Go now." I hugged him again. He took my wrist. He bit it. I flinched at the pain. He licked up the blood. I saw it heal quickly. There was a small dragon on my wrist. "This will be a link between us. It will led us to each other. Also it shows that you are mine."  
**

**"We are going to be together," I said.**

**"Forever."**

**"How are we going to tell everyone?" He laughed and kissed me again.**

**END**

Well I hope you enjoyed reading my story. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed at the end. Please R&R!**  
**


	7. Author's note! Please read!

**Author's Note!**

**I just wanted to say thank you for those who saved my work. I also want to thank you for reading my story, sharing you ideas, and opinions about some of the things in the story! It means so much! **

**Thank you goes to:**

** _Missprettyfer_**

**_KagomexSesshomaru123321_**

**_LunaWings_**

**_PrettyPieceOfFlesh_**

**_Izzy Road_**

**_Tigerkitty86_**

**_Slave to my Pen_**

**_mizchelz_**

**_I wanted to say something about the ending and why it was ended like it was. I figured since Chihiro didn't want go home along with the fact she wanted to stay with Haku and they have been in love since they met each other, than I could have Haku propose to her. Well that's all I wanted to say. Thank you again!_**

**_:D Have a great day! Or have a great night!  
_**


End file.
